fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 244
編 ずっと友達で |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen: Zutto Tomodachi de |Funimation Title= Tartaros Chapter - Friends Forever |Adapted =Chapter 377 |Air Date = August 1, 2015 |Episode = 244 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = NEVER-END TALE |Ending Song = FOREVER HERE |Adapted 2 =Chapter 378 }} Tartaros Arc: Friends Forever is the 244th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 69th episode of the 2014 series. Using her newly attained Dragon Force, Wendy simultaneously defeats Ezel in his powered-up form and dismantles Face. To her dismay, the bomb continues its countdown and its imminent detonation is sensed by Fairy Tail and Tartaros. Using her clairvoyance, Carla reconfigures Face to self-destruct and tells Wendy to save herself from the explosion, but she declines and they activate the mechanism together. The bomb finally explodes, but Doranbolt saves the two and commends them for their heroic actions. Summary Now in her newly acquired Dragon Force, Wendy moves swiftly and punches Ezel in the back, angering the latter who tries to counterattack, only to fail as Wendy punches him once more, launching him into a wall. As Carla is greatly impressed by her friend's strength, she notices that there's not much time before Face activates. Ezel then retaliates with Onimaru, but Wendy quickly dodges the attack, after which the former uses Juzumaru, only to be dodged again. Being aware that she doesn't have much more time, Wendy decides to finish the battle with Shattering Light: Sky Drill, but her efforts are in vain as Ezel mentions that his Curse cuts through everything, subsequently using Mikazuki, cancelling his foe's attack and sending Wendy flying. As he then goes into his Slash Attack Mode, Ezel lunges at Wendy, all the while timer for Face's destruction is coming to an end soon. Wendy then gets up and, aware of her immense power, subsequently surrounds Ezel with powerful winds, trapping him temporarily within. Hoping to stop the Demon, Wendy then collects all of her Magic Power and manages to not only defeat Ezel, but also destroy Face. Being happy about her victory, she and Carla then wonder why the countdown isn't stopping, with the former falling down due to exhaustion from the battle. In the meantime, Natsu is still fighting Franmalth, with Lucy and Happy being shocked to see that the Demon managed to absorb Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar. As Franmalth then mentions that he can absorb any Magic used on him, Natsu decides to attack with more power than the former can take. Afterwards, Cube starts shaking and the Demon explains to the Mages that Face is about to activate. Elsewhere, everyone senses the quake as well, with Makarov wondering what's causing it. Meanwhile, Gray uses Ice-Make: Ice Geyser on Keyes, which proves to be ineffective as his attack doesn't even seem to hit him. Simultaneously, Mirajane is fighting against Seilah, with Lisanna watching the battle, suddenly getting ambushed by Lamy, who decides to fight her. At the same time, Erza is battling Kyôka, with the latter wondering when the activation will occur. Back at the Face's location, Wendy expresses her sadness about her failure to stop Face in time. However, Carla then mentions that there is a way to stop it from activating, utilizing her Precognition to configure Face. As Wendy is amazed by the Exceed's ability, Carla manages to succeed in her plan, leaving her only to press a button. Carla then mentions that pressing the button will cause Face to self-destruct, resulting in both hers and Wendy's death, completely shocking the latter to hear that. As the Exceed then says that living without Magic is possible like in Edolas, Wendy rejects such idea, as it would result in Tartaros' victory over Fairy Tail. As Carla agrees, she tells Wendy that she can't estimate the blast radius and that she should get as far away as possible. Wendy denies to do so, determined to stay with her friend. As Carla and Wendy both accept their fate, they decide to both set Face for destruction, before which they recollect all of their times spent together. As they then finally press the button, a huge explosion occurs, blasting everything in a large radius. However, at the last second, Doranbolt arrives to save the two, teleporting them to safety and remarking their success on destroying Face. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Wendy Marvell vs. Ezel (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Franmalth *Gray Fullbuster vs. Keyes *Mirajane Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Seilah & Lamy *Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** * |Terepashī}} * |Ēra}} * ** Curses used * *Absorption Curse * |Makuro}} Spells used * * * * * |Reboryūshon}} * |Aisu Gaizā}} *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) * Weapons used *Khakkhara *Swords Abilities used * |Doragon Fōsu}} *Hand-to-Hand Combat * ** * * * *Flight Items used * * Navigation